Forever and a Day
by mandragoran
Summary: Remus is headed back to Hogwarts but he's taging along some metal baggage. WARNING: Order of the Phoenix spoilers!!
1. Number 12, Grimmauld Place

Authors Notes: This story contains plot spoilers from HP and the Order of the Phoenix. Anyone wishing to do so should turn back now.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
"You must be joking." Was the first words out of Remus Lupins lips as he turned from scowering the last dust bunny out from under the bed. Unlike what muggles commonly mistook their more mundane collections of actual dust to be, these dust bunies would actually crawl out and attack anyone sleeping the the above bed unfortunate enough to be there. The nasty wounds would be cause for trip to St. Mungos, and they were equally insessed when you tried to corner them. It was one of the reasons Lupin was doing it himself, or at least that's what he'd told himself.  
  
"I assure you this isn't a joke." The man behind him, Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwards once more, assured him. One runt of the pack Remus was herding tried to make a break for it, bounding over the headmasters left purple shoe (which matched his purple robes he was wearing today) to try to hide in another section of the house and probably breed. Dust bunnies after all were asexual. With a flick of his wand Dumbledore sent it flying back in the pile, sending up a small ploom of, well, dust.  
  
"The position is yours again, after the trouble we've been having the last couple of years, Fudge agreed" (Dumbledore leaned on him more likely) "has agreed that a compidant DADA teacher is just what the school needs. So naturally, I thought of you. Of course when I mentioned your name right up, Fudge thought it was a stunning idea."  
  
Lupin gave him a sceptical look at that, but Dumbledore went right on looking like your jolly old grandfather of a wizard at him. No one would guess this man took on Voldemort and not only won but ended with not a scratch to show for it.  
  
Lupin put off answers right away by rustling up a dust bin to put his captives in before he turned back. "And what about my.er.condition then?" Remus mentioned but Dumbledore wave his hand at that.  
  
"Oh pish tosh, there was a meeting of parents you see. Aranged by Molly Weasley to discuss the matter right off and almost all the parents agreeded that in these times that even one of your condition could be allowed to teach, with the proper percausions taken of course."  
  
"Of course," Remus said wryly. He had no wish to harm anyone and was only more then hppy to drink the fowl Wolfsban concoction Snape made each month to control the dark werewolf impulses. "Almost all you say?" Remus asked sealing the rubish bag closed with a flick of his wand and hefting it out of the bin to hold in his hands.  
  
"Well of course there will always be a few but on a majority everyone though the idea smashing, so what say you then?" Dumbledore asked clasping his hands together. The sound echoed loudly through the mostly empty room, most of its contents having long since disposed of. Molly kept muttering about drapes to make it more cheary.  
  
"It would be nice to teach again." Lupin said softly. It had always been a passion of his. Something to be teased about.  
  
"Come along then ole chap, this is what you've been waiting for, for the past three years! A chance to teach again, don't dare tell me you don't want it." Sirius suddenly said by the side of him and Lupin dropped the bag he'd been holding. Dust bunnies rolled out from a broken corner.  
  
"Now look what you've done Siri, a mornings worth of work.ruined!" Lupin said at him in exasperated tones.  
  
"Not to worry Moony, I'll ferret them out again." Sirius got down on his hands and knees prodding under the mattress with his wand. Remus gave him an aprehensive look, sure he was about to hex the bed.  
  
"Remus?" Albus' hand on his shoulder drew his attention back to the older wizard. He looked up from the bag he was still holding into Dumbledores worried face. "You didn't answer me."  
  
Remus licked his lips, looking over to the bed half expecting to see Sirius' legs sticking out and the sound of exploding dust bunnies giving their final squeel as they vanished into nothing. But of course there was nothing. Had to be nothing since Sirius had been dead since June..  
  
"Of course Albus," He said smiling into the face of the headmaster of Hogwarts. "Of course I'll teach again."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
TBC. 


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Authors Notes: This story contains plot spoilers from HP and the Order of the Phoenix. Anyone wishing to do so should turn back now. Thanks you everyone for your wonderful replies to my fanfics so far. I'd almost given up hope on writing but have been inspired again. A few people were wondering what was with Lupin in the last chapter.....I hope this answers some questions.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Siruis propped his foot up on the train seat, stretching the other one out before him. "Never thought I'd be riding on the Hogwarts train like this again....last time I hid among the luggage compartment as Snuffles."   
  
Remus turned from his view of the passing countryside. "Really? I'd wondered how you got to Hogwarts."  
  
Sirius nodded "Jumped the train at Kings Cross just before it left. Everyone was already on the train...almost missed it. Wasn't a very comfortable ride....squished in there with the bags and stuff." he stretched out the other leg "This is much more comfortable."   
  
Lupin snorted "What use do you have for comfort Sirius, after all you're not really here are you."   
  
Sirius paused "Well, no I supose not being just a part of your delusional mind there Rem, but still I must say it feels better all the same. I wonder when the trolly cart is coming by."   
  
Lupin rolled his eyes "It doesn't really matter since you don't eat and it doesn't serve tea....you know sweets on the train always upset my stomach."   
  
Sirius nodded and slipped into silence.....Lupin turned back to the passing country side and thought Sirius might have left again like he sometimes did but he spoke again. "Remus, why am I stil here? Why are you hanging on so tight to me?"   
  
Remus caught the reflextion of Sirius in the window but when he turned back the other man was gone and instead there was a student standing in the doorway. Hermione and Ron making the rounds up and down the train Ron was checking the other side and Hermione this one..   
  
"Alright there Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked him and he nodded gracing the Gryffindor prefect with a small smile   
  
"I'm fine Mrs. Granger thank-you for asking. How is Harry?" He asked. He hadn't been able to talk to him over the summer busy with the Order and trying to finish the job of cleaning out the old Black house.  
  
She shifted on her feet. "He's fine Professor, I should get back to my rounds though, we'll be arriving at the school soon." She told him. Lupin nodded and she shuffled off down the hallway to the next compartment, leaving Lupin once more to his thoughts and Sirius' questions that he had no real answers to.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TCB... 


End file.
